Love's the only rule
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: How would Harry's life be if he lived with the Malfoys before even going to Hogwarts? Just a one-shot to show a part of his fifth year. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

It wasn't every day that Blaise got a crush on someone. Last time had been when he was around eight and swore he would marry his nanny because she was really nice and took care of him. His mother was usually too busy finding a new victim… husband, to mind too much about Blaise. Going to Hogwarts, he got into Slytherin, as was expected by everyone he knew but his mother (she didn't know him enough to expect anything from him). He knew Draco Malfoy, of course, but he was closer to Theo Nott, and even Adrian Pucey, who was one year their senior, but was also one of the few on the Quidditch team, aside from Draco and Harry, that did not feel the need to cheat his way to victory.

Going back to his crush, just why did his crush have to be Hadrian Black-Malfoy?

Hadrian, most commonly known to people as Harry Potter, was Draco's adopted brother since they were seven years old. Blaise didn't know how that had happened, but things were really different since Hadrian, or Harry for short, had become the pureblood heir he was. His life was practically what everyone wanted: he had loving and doting adoptive parents and an equally loving and doting adoptive brother, he wanted for nothing (material or not), he was popular with everyone (even with several Gryffindors), and had perfect scores in all of his subjects.

"What's got your mind so distracted? We have a Potions essay, and you know how Snape demands perfection from us" Theo interrupted Blaise's train of thought.

"Have you ever wondered how Hadrian became Draco's brother, Theo?" he suddenly asked. The blond followed his gaze to where the other two students were working, probably, on the same Potions essay they had to write. The dark-haired Slytherin seemed really focused, until Draco muttered something and he smirked before continuing with his writing.

"Sometimes. I do know Lucius and Narcissa were happy to have another son, and Draco was ecstatic about having a brother" Theo tapped his quill to his chin, and then wrote about the use of Fluxweed on the Polyjuice potion, "Why?"

"He's… so perfect"

That stopped Theo, and looked at Blaise.

"Of all the people in Hogwarts… you have a crush on Hadrian? The most unattainable person in the entire castle? I mean, even Professor McGonagall is more attainable than he is" Theo shuddered, "I just traumatized myself. But, really, Blaise? Crabbe and Goyle are protective of him, but it's nothing compared to Draco"

"I _know_, Theo, I also live with them" Blaise rolled his eyes, "But, he's brilliant, handsome, and has such high morals that even the teachers have said he's a good influence _in our entire House_. Even Flint started playing without hitting other people to win"

"Yes, Madame Hooch congratulated him on that, and I swear she would've kissed Hadrian if she could just to thank him. Madame Pomfrey as well. You know, less people injured" Theo mused, and then kept writing on the Fluxweed use. The olive-skinned Slytherin sighed, and then went back to work, deciding to focus on his work. He had time to think about Hadrian after finishing his essay.

* * *

"You must be kidding me" Hadrian nearly growled. The entire Slytherin table went quiet. Hadrian was usually mild-mannered, polite, and somehow kept his legendary temper in check. Draco looked at where he was looking. It was the same scene as in every early breakfast: Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan picking on Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, with the rest of the House (the ones awake, anyway) doing nothing. The Weasley twins usually intervened, but they weren't awake so early.

So, Hadrian stood, and made his way to the other side of the Hall, under the almost-bored gazes of everyone, and the resigned gaze of his Head of House, and Minerva McGonagall. Dean Thomas looked at him, and then at the others, who then looked at the newcomer.

"Oh, where are your bodyguards? No one protecting baby bastard today?" Ron spat. Hadrian wiped the saliva with a disgusted face.

"Miss Granger, and Neville, would you mind joining me for breakfast?" he asked the other two instead. They stood. Ron made a motion, but he had Hadrian's wand to his neck in no time, "I dare you to say something against it. You're too stupid for your own good, Weasley. You don't recognize Miss Granger is one of the best students in Hogwarts, and could easily hex you into oblivion. She has the power and the knowledge to do so. Unfortunately, she has too much respect for the rules. As for Neville Longbottom, you might as well realize he is using a wand that isn't his, but, if he was, he is also as brilliant as Granger, and, unfortunately, he is too _honorable_ and polite to punch you, though I _know _he has the strength to do so. Now, _sit_" like a nicely trained dog, the redhead sat, and went red when he realized what he had done, "As for me… I might be nice enough, but I will _never_ stand idle when it comes to bullies"

He motioned the two Gryffindors to walk to where Draco was already making people move for them to sit, and he himself turned. He heard the jelly-leg jinx coming, and cast a shielding charm.

"Weasley! Detention all week at seven with me!" Snape barked, his face thunderous.

"What! He started it! Typical of you, slimy…" he found himself moving his mouth, but no sound coming out. Hadrian put his wand aside.

"I will not have you disrespect my Head of House" Hadrian gave a nod with Snape, who seemed to be a bit exasperated with his hero habits, but also showed certain satisfaction.

"And detention the next week with me, Mr. Weasley. I am also writing to your mother about your dishonorable behavior" McGonagall took him by the ear, much to everyone's amusement, "And you too, Mr. Finnegan, your bullying is a shame to our House"

The Irish blushed brightly, as he was also grabbed by the ear, and both were dragged out of the Great Hall. Everyone laughed at them.

"Neville, we're going shopping for a new wand. And next time, I want you to at least silence them. Or knock them out, but I'm not too hopeful on that"

"Thanks, Hadrian" Neville sighed, "Hey, guys. Got any plans for the winter break?"

The purebloods went on to have a new conversation, excited, as ever, to plan to spend time together. Draco was the only one aside from Daphne Greengrass that had a sibling, so they all appreciated time spend with people their age. Hadrian noticed Granger seemed awkward.

"Hey, your name is Hermione, right?"

"Yes"

"I've seen you a lot of times in the library. Do you like to read?" Hadrian asked, and she smiled honestly. She started talking a bit about the books she liked. He asked about her parents, and she said they were dentists. She was about to clarify what they did, but Hadrian already knew about that, "I might be a pureblood, but I lived with muggles until I was six" he explained, "Look, I know it's a bit scary to be a muggleborn and that you would get kicked out, but, reality is, you deserve to be here as much as any of us. You are magical, and powerful. And, to be honest, even with Weasley being pureblood, he would probably get expelled before they even consider giving you detention. Relax a little, and don't be afraid to stand up for yourself. Well, and, while you're at it, make friends in Ravenclaw. They're really smart. Padma Patil is there, in our year, in case you want to try"

Hermione nodded, and thanked him for his help.

"Well, time for Potions!" Draco called, "You guys coming?" he called to Hadrian, Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise and Theo were already with him. The three remaining fifth year Slytherins stood to join them, "You really ought to curb your hero complex sometimes, Harry"

"What? Weasley was being insufferable even from our table" Harry snorted, "And Neville is nice, and he's powerful. It's just his stupid grandmother that makes him doubt himself, and that insists he has to be just like his father. Ridiculous"

* * *

During Potions, Harry paired with Crabbe, and Draco with Goyle. While both their 'bodyguards' weren't stupid as many people thought, Potions was still a struggle for them. So, the brothers had come up with each of them pairing with one of the duo, so they could learn better. It was partly the reason they were so protective of Hadrian, and also Draco. They really cared enough to help them, and they didn't call them idiots when they didn't grasp things as quickly as the others. Hadrian had said something about dyslexia, and after a few months the letters didn't dance around as much.

"Turn in your essays" Snape entered the dungeons, robes billowing behind him in the usual menacing manner, "Today you are going to brew the Wit-Sharpening Potion, something some of you might benefit from… or not" a pointed look at Ron and Seamus had several people giggling or pretending to sneeze.

Blaise, however, seemed to be too distracted by Hadrian and how graceful he was while smiling and explaining everything to Vincent Crabbe, and how his fingers were so delicate, and that…

"Blaise!" Theo snapped him back to reality, "You just spent the entire period mooning over Hadrian!" the blond had turned in their potion, "I think Snape will kill you, because he noticed"

"Fuck"

* * *

In fact, Blaise was summoned by their Head of House that night, before curfew time.

"I will assume you are aware of why I summoned you, and tell you that if you take a step out of line, you will be expelled before you can even come up with an excuse" Snape was looking at him with his deep black eyes narrowed.

"Sir?" Blaise would deny that his professor was threatening enough to make him want to run away.

"Today you spent my entire class giving heart eyes to Hadrian Black-Malfoy. I do not usually condone such behavior, but I expect you know what happens if you do it again. Potions can be dangerous, and you are lucky your work partner is not an idiot like Weasley" the Potions Master cocked an eyebrow, "And I assume you are having a… crush on Hadrian Black-Malfoy. I do not need to warn you that you will find trouble if you hurt him, do I?"

"No, sir. I am aware" he would hate to think what the Malfoys would do to him if he fucked up. He only knew it would be long, and painful.

"When did this happen?"

"I… don't know, sir. I just… he's… amazing" he admitted, sighing, and relaxing for the first time.

"You do know my husband is his godfather, right? And that I will be in line to hurt you should you ruin things?"

"You're married?" Blaise blurted out. Snape chuckled, and removed a glamour, and, behold, a solid gold wedding band was on his left ring finger, "What… since when? Why did no one know?"

"Oh, Draco and Hadrian know. They were there at the wedding. We have not made it public, because it hasn't been brought up until now"

"Who _is_ Hadrian's godfather?"

"Sirius Black" Severus watched, amused, as Blaise seemed to go over his memories.

"But he was a Gryffindor! And he…"

"That… is a story for another time, Zabini. I just hope you know what you're doing if you initiate a relationship with my honorary godson. He _is_ my godson's brother, too, after all"

* * *

Blaise returned just before curfew to the Slytherin common room, and Theo and Adrian were waiting for him. He answered their questions about what Snape had wanted. They went quiet when Hadrian came down in his sleeping pants. Blaise blushed, and tried to hide his slightly growing problem at seeing his year-mate so… sexy.

"I would usually not care about your sleeping schedules, but Adrian needs to go to bed. Flint wants us at the pitch tomorrow at six for training. Something about a new strategy" he said. He went up again, and Theo snorted.

"Come on, let's go. You're whipped"

"I'll try and get something out of him tomorrow before practice. Or after practice" Adrian promised, and went up to his room. When Theo and Blaise went into their room, Hadrian was pulling his curtains closed.

* * *

Hadrian stretched as he semi-blindly searched for his Quidditch gear. Draco was in the same predicament. Neither were morning people, to say the least.

"Where is Pucey?"

"Probably already down. Come on"

Graham and Cassius were already with Marcus in the common room. Seconds after they arrived, Adrian and Miles joined them. They all made their way to the Slytherin changing rooms, where they all had a clean set of school robes and their brooms. Most of them still had the Nimbus 2001, their gift from Hadrian's and Draco's father. Both had joined the team in their first year, much to everyone's surprise, and Lucius had decided to gift them with new brooms for everyone in their second year. Hadrian had been amused, and had instantly made the connection of Lucius Malfoy as a soccer mom. He had only told Draco of this, and he also seemed to find certain amusement from it once Harry had explained the concept.

"We have the first match of the season against the Gryffindors, as always. This year, the female Weasley made the team as a Seeker. We know the youngest male is the Keeper, and we also know he is incredibly nervous about it. Luckily, he will have detention for two weeks, reducing Johnson's training schedule with him" a couple of laughs and pats on the back for Hadrian, and Flint went on, "Black, always watch out for the twin menaces"

"Of course" it was almost useless saying this to him, because he had the fastest reflexes in the entire castle, and his and Draco's birthday presents after third year had been brand new Firebolts, courtesy of their godfathers, along with a nice professional brewing kit for each.

"Pucey, Malfoy, Warrington, I want you forming a triangle at the start of the game, try to have each of the other Chasers carefully close" Flint then turned to the Beaters, "Montague, one on each side of the field at the start, and I better see you hitting those Bludgers right back at the Gryffindors even if they are on the other side of the field, understood? And Bletchley, no goals allowed for the lions, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone chorused.

Flint started them with running several laps around the pitch, and then some jumping exercises. Finally, they elevated into the air, and Flint let all the balls out, and let the practice Snitch fly around. Hadrian's eyes narrowed, and he started flying in circles, above the others, while Flint acted as different enemy team members. After they hit the three-hour mark and with Hadrian having caught the Snitch eight times during the practice, Flint called for them to go down again and for them to shower. Breakfast had already started, and they were all starving.

Everyone was treated to Draco's voice in the showers. He had an amazing voice and sense of rhythm. Hadrian only hummed along, and Flint tended to grumble about the younger blonde's chirpiness in the morning. For all their not being morning people, Draco did like to sing in the shower, no matter the time.

"Hey, Hadrian, I was wondering. Since last year you took Neville Longbottom to the Yule Ball… anything going on there?" Adrian asked. The fifth year shook his head as he buttoned his shirt.

"No. We're really good friends, and he was too nervous to ask Hannah Abbott to the ball, so we decided to go as friends. Though I did see him dancing with her later" Harry chuckled, and he started doing his tie.

"Oh. I thought that since you keep confronting the idiot Weasley about him…" Warrington, "Got anyone, then, Black?"

"Not really" Hadrian put his robe on, "My shoes, Miles, if you please?" he smiled when Miles just gave him his shoes with a roll of his eyes, "What, no princes left here to put my shoes on?" he batted his eyelashes, and most of them blushed.

"Stop teasing them, Hadrian" Draco laughed, "The poor guys never have the slightest idea of what to do with themselves"

"Allow me to flirt a bit before I get betrothed, Draco" Hadrian pouted, but tied his shoes, "Merlin knows who I'll end up with, and, Circe forbid, he will probably be a jealous prick"

"So, definitely a guy, then?" Flint asked, "Who will be the lucky one?"

"Well, we have spoken with our parents, of course. Draco is already betrothed to William Prewett" Hadrian smirked as his brother blushed, "A talented curse-breaker, the top one in Gringotts, I believe, and a Friend of the Goblin Nation"

"Ah, one of the few Weasleys with common sense" Bletchley hummed, "He has another brother that followed his steps?"

"Yes, Charles" Hadrian nodded, "He's still single, if any of you are interested. The Weasley twins will also affiliate with them as soon as they graduate, or so I was told. Percival is on the way of doing so. Really, they will single-handedly revive one of the oldest and purest bloodlines. The Weasley name barely holds any clout nowadays"

"What does Charles do?"

"Lives in Romania, dragon handler and tamer. Also one of the best" Draco replied, "Hadrian thought it would be hilarious if we ended up betrothed because of his profession and my name"

"Well… romantic irony?" Hadrian offered.

"So, who have you thought about?" Adrian finally asked, "I mean, if your parents obviously take your thoughts into account…"

"Of course they do. They do want grandchildren, you know?" Hadrian laughed, "And some of you might be in the possibilities. Outside of Slytherins, few have gotten my attention. I think Cormac McLaggen came up as well"

"The cocky Gryffindor?" Flint scrunched up his face, "I mean, he is a better keeper than Weasley, but really?"

"Pureblood, practices the Old Ways, not as cocky when you know him better… at least not when we went to his birthday party last year, he was nice enough" Hadrian shrugged, "I don't know if looking for someone in Hogwarts will be the solution. Most of the people here really are boring, and would just be _so happy_ to be with my money and titles rather than with me as a person" he frowned.

"Anyway, who are you bringing to this year's Yule Ball? Parents are invited too, maybe they can also see other potentials here" Miles said.

"Huh. Didn't think about that. If someone asks me to go with them and I like them enough, well, with them. If not, I'll see if one of my friends is available" they finally reached the Great Hall, and proceeded to pile up their plates with the necessary food. Harry had started telling them that filling up just because 'they had to' was unhealthy, so everyone in the team had started to eat all their food with appropriate food group proportions.

Adrian sat with Blaise and Theo, and relayed all the conversation the team had had on their way here. Blaise had a determined look on his eyes when he heard about the part of asking Hadrian out.

"I think Snape is going to burst a vein" Flint pointed out, and everyone looked at their Head of House. Following his gaze, they saw the Weasley female making her way towards their table, "What is she doing?"

"I think she thinks she's being seductive" Miles shuddered.

"Hadrian, I have noticed you tend to look for excuses to go to the Gryffindor table, and I assure you, if you wanted to ask me out for the Yule Ball, you only had to say so" her sickly sweet voice made Harry want to gag. As it was, he stared at her, as if waiting for the punchline, and, when she didn't deliver it… he still laughed. It wasn't a nice, happy laugh, though.

"You… are hilariously delusional, Weasley. And I am not familiar enough for you to use my given name. As for the Yule Ball… I would rather go with a Hippogriff. At least they are pretty" he replied coldly, "If you can't grab a hint from that, I will not go with you to the Yule Ball, nor do I wish to do so. Now, get lost"

She started turning red in the face, a rather ugly shade of it, really, but the twins came out of nowhere and pulled her from there.

"See you later, Hadrian!" they called with big grins. Hadrian nodded to them, and went back to eating. Blaise, on his part, had to admit being publicly humiliated like that seemed terrifying, but he would ask him out in front of everyone if that was what it took.

They went on with their usual lessons, and, at the end of the day, the fifth-year Slytherins decided to have a small get-together with several snacks and drinks in their room, courtesy of each of their personal House Elves.

"So, I reckon that people will soon start asking others out for the Yule Ball. Are you guys still leaving after the Ball?" Theo asked.

"Of course. We will visit Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Evan in Bretagne, until school starts up again" Harry replied.

"I can't believe Nymph is getting married soon. I never thought we'd see the day" Draco sighed.

"Oh, your Metamorphmagus cousin, right?" Crabbe said, "She was really fun when she was transforming her mouth to be a duck's beak, even a pig's snout"

"Yes, Uncle Evan wasn't amused when she pretended to be Aunt Andromeda in a school meeting with Madame Maxime" Harry chuckled, "At least Elladora doesn't have the Metamorphmagus thing going on. Aunt Andromeda would have a white head by now"

"Mother says she was just as bad as them when she was in school" Draco rolled his eyes, "She should've expected that"

"What about you guys? Going home for the rest of the winter break?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes. Father and Grandfather want to visit Portugal" Theo said, "I think one of his American friends will join"

"We're going to Russia for a few days" Crabbe said, and Goyle just said 'same'. Their parents had been an inseparable duo in their Hogwarts days, just like them.

"What about you, Blaise?" Draco asked. The half-Italian shrugged.

"I thought of staying here until you guys come back. I really don't fancy going home and meet some random guy my mother is dating" he replied. Hadrian exchanged a look with Draco, silently reaching an agreement. He then turned to see the other guy again.

"Join us for our trip to France, then! You won't have to be bored out of your mind here, and you don't have to meet the random guy" he offered. Blaise was shocked for a moment, and looked at Hadrian, then at Draco, who smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean, your parents…"

"They always welcome our friends. And I swear they have a soft spot for you" Draco said.

* * *

The truth was, the soft spot for Blaise had to do with how neglected he had been since his father died in mysterious circumstances, since his mother seemed too busy looking for a new victim… husband, at every opportunity. The Nott family and the Malfoys had tried to help him through every means necessary, as much as they could, anyway. His mother had never been reasonable enough to let either family take custody of her lonely son, even if she barely saw him either way.

Also, Hadrian started having a heavy crush on Blaise since the start of their fourth year. He would have focused more on said crush if he hadn't been shoved into the Tri-Wizard Tournament as the fourth participant. They tried every legal way, he even declared under Veristaserum that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet, but Dumbledore insisted he had to participate. And he wouldn't give a shameful performance. He would put the Slytherin name up high. And he won the Tournament, surpassing the other champions in every task. Of course, it had been a rather consistent source of stress during the entire year, and he hated that he had nightmares about it, and what happened in the graveyard when he just found out the cup was a Portkey.

He had managed to negotiate with Voldemort, and during the summer, he had helped him return as Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior again, and regain his titles and his rightful fortune as the heir of Slytherin, so he had political ground to stand on and make the changes he wanted. His family had been shocked when he had told them this. However, he had never told anyone about the nightmares of the killing curse coming at him as soon as he landed. Marvolo, as he went as now, had apologized in name of Pettigrew, but it didn't remove the nightmares.

Hadrian had made sure, however, that Pettigrew was put in Azkaban for life.

Draco, when he was told by Hadrian of his crush, had started watching Blaise as a possible future brother-in-law.

"Harry, do you think he's good enough for you?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up from his book, his eyes seemed tired.

"Blaise, I mean"

"Draco… yes. He's always been really nice to me, even before we became brothers. And he is not all pushy and irritating like most people that have asked me out. I only regret not talking more to him last year. Maybe we would be dating by now" Hadrian rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Harry, I know there's something wrong. I know when you wear glamours, and I guess you were too tired today to put them up" Draco frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare" the younger one admitted after a few beats. He let himself be pulled into a hug.

"About those pigs again?"

"No"

When Harry had first arrived with the Malfoys, he had a lot of nightmares of being back at the house of those muggles that treated him like a slave. Draco had taken to hug him through the night after he woke up, and promised he wouldn't let anyone take him away. Of course, Lucius and Narcissa always made sure Harry knew they also wouldn't let him be taken away, and they adopted him legally and magically as a result. The adoption had brought forward more Black aspects to Harry's overall features, and, since he was more of a Black than Malfoy in blood terms, he used that last name first.

"What happened in your nightmare?"

"Remember how I helped Voldemort return and all?" Harry said it so casually that his family had started to see that event as if it was commenting on how sunny a day was, "Well, and with me insisting on Pettigrew going to Azkaban?"

"Yes"

"That night, on the graveyard, well… he almost killed me"

"HE WHAT?!"

"Sh! First thing I saw was the killing curse coming at me" Harry admitted lowly. Draco paled dramatically with everything that implied. He nearly lost his brother, and he hadn't known. But, most importantly, Harry had been dealing with it on his own. His hug tightened around his brother, as if to make sure he was still there.

"I will make sure he gets Kissed" he promised darkly.

* * *

The Yule Ball was two weeks away, and Blaise hadn't asked Hadrian to be his date. He at least knew he still was available, thanks to Adrian popping questions to the team about it after their practices. Miles and Draco were the only ones without dates aside from Hadrian, though Blaise thought William would be coming to the dance to escort Draco and basically telling everyone he was off-limits. According to Harry, the two oldest Prewetts were rather possessive, something Draco apparently liked about his Prewett in the right measure.

"You heard? Black rejected the Weasley girl again" he heard a couple of Ravenclaw girls gossiping, "I can't believe she can't get a hint"

"And everyone knows he's gay! I mean, he said so himself in his third year! She can't be deaf!"

"Do you think McLaggen will ask him?"

"I don't know. As cocky as McLaggen is, Black has a venomous tongue when he wants. I don't think he will risk public humiliation like Weasley"

Blaise pretended he didn't hear their sighs when he passed them by. Also pretending he hadn't eavesdropped. Not that anyone would accuse him of such bad habits. He went back to the common room, then going to the fifth year dorms, and found Hadrian alone, reading.

"Hey, Blaise. Why so rushed?"

"Gossipy Ravenclaw girls on the way back from Hogsmead" he groaned, "Are you back so early?"

"I only wanted a warm butterbeer. Draco wanted to explore the Shrieking Shack with Vin and Greg" Harry shrugged, "And you? Why are you so early?"

"Theo joined Draco for his exploration, apparently, and I just have to do something important"

"Oh. What is it? I mean, if it's not top secret"

Blaise smiled a bit, and went to his area, where he removed the glamour to the white roses and peonies with silver threads and eucalyptus leaves, and some ivy, as well as the single white lily in the center.

"This…"

"Wow, Blaise, who are you asking out?"

"You"

Silence. One beat. Two beats.

"Me?" Hadrian looked straight into his eyes, and Blaise had the feeling of being the subject of superficial Legilimency. He nodded, not breaking eye contact.

"I know you've been asked to the Yule Ball by a lot of people, and I know you have rejected them. I just… I think you're an amazing person, Hadrian. You're kind, and warm, and you're brilliant, but you also know how to deal with people that test you. I admire you. And… well, I thought this was a chance for me to say this to you, and asking you to the Ball…" the olive-skinned wizard stopped himself, still looking into Harry's. The slightly younger wizard stood from his armchair, and walked towards him, and finally broke eye contact with Blaise to look down at the flowers, and touched them. He smiled.

"I will go with you, Blaise. I hope our robes match"

"… Really?"

"Yes. I won't hear the end of it if Draco thinks we don't have matching robes"

"No, I mean, you will go with me?"

Harry smiled as he looked at Blaise again.

"Yes. I've had a crush on you since last year. I didn't say anything because, yeah, I was trying to get through the Tournament and I made sure Neville didn't go alone. He was being teased too much about it. But now… yes, I really want to go with you"

Blaise slowly lowered his head, and Harry, understanding, lifted himself a bit up, and their lips met in the middle. They moved their lips in a smooth sync, and Harry pulled him closer with one arm. They didn't know for how long they were kissing, but apparently it had been long enough that they got interrupted by the rest of their year-mates.

"Finally!" Draco hugged them both, "Though, I warn you Blaise, do something that hurts him, and you will regret meeting us"

"Of course, Draco, I will heed your warning. And I will accept any punishment you see fit if I hurt him"

"Great, overprotective brother gets validated" Harry grumbled, and Theo laughed along with Vincent and Gregory.

* * *

Blaise also made a point of asking him publicly the next day at lunch, when everyone was a witness, and Harry also made a point of kissing him after a strong 'yes' that disappointed the population that had asked, or had wanted to ask, him to the Ball. The soon-to-be-Prewett twins had let out some fireworks and catcalls, congratulating Hadrian, while their sister had run out of the Great Hall in tears.

"Expect to receive a letter from my parents before the Yule Ball" Hadrian warned.

Blaise, indeed, got a letter two days later, a joint letter from Lucius and Narcissa, welcoming him to the trip to France, and to the family. The half-Italian wasn't sure what to think when he was informed that he had given a courting bouquet (and how had he missed how serious his statement was?), and that the betrothal contract was already being written and negotiated with his mother. He was sure, however, that he did want Hadrian as more than only one date to the Yule Ball. And a betrothal to him was just the perfect way to prove it.

What he did not expect, though, was Sirius Black visiting Hogwarts on the same day the letter arrived, looking every inch of the lord he was, and as threatening, if not more, than the rest of the members of his family, and his secret husband.

"I request a meeting with Blaise Zabini" he called. Blaise could see Severus hesitating before motioning him to stand, and leaving the Great Hall with him. He could hear Harry's exasperation, and Draco's amusement.

They went to the small sitting room where Severus usually met with students in an informal manner, and the owner of said room warded it against everything.

"What in hell are you thinking? Showing up here just demanding a meeting with one of my students"

"Oh, dear, you do say I have a knack for making dramatic entrances" Sirius casually pecked Severus' lips, "And I told you to at least stop the glamour from your wedding ring. I want people to know you are taken. By me"

"Shut up. Why are you here?"

"Ah, to threaten my future godson-in-law. Yours, too"

"I threatened him before he even gathered the guts to ask Harry out" Severus sniffed, offended, and got them tea. Blaise wasn't sure what to make of this oddly fitting couple. His professor seemed so… relaxed. And happy.

"Aw, you ruined my fun. Between you and me we could've made him piss himself!"

"Stop being so…"

"Handsome? Sexy?"

"Annoying" Severus deadpanned, "Just, go on, and then visit your godson. He's missed you"

"Ah. Right. Zabini" the sharp grey eyes turned on him, and Blaise froze, "Look, do something out of place, and I will castrate you, and then bury you alive, then give your almost-dead body to Dementors so they suck your soul out before your life expires. And, that's about it. Harry has had a crush on you for at least a year, and, knowing how his father was, he will not give up on you. So, welcome to the family, you can call me Sirius"

A confusing hug for Blaise ensued, and Sirius left for the Great Hall again. Severus was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"To think I married that man"

"He's so… not like you"

"Yes, and bullied me for years. Unbelievable" Severus grumbled.

"Why did you marry him?"

"I learned to let go. I'm happier like that" the Potions Master smiled softly, "He is loyal to a fault, and he sees the best in me, Blaise. I reckon you will be happy with Harry, because, in that aspect, they're really similar. I hope you don't abuse that, ever"

"Never, sir" Blaise assured.

"Severus is fine when we're like this. You are family, after all"

* * *

"Tell me he didn't run away" Hadrian pouted at his godfather, who laughed.

"Of course not. Severus is with him, anyway, he couldn't run if he wanted" Sirius replied, "Hey, Dray, what about Bill?"

"He's coming to the Yule Ball. He managed to take a small break from Egypt, he will even join out first days on France" the blond smiled.

"And you three?" he looked at Theo, Crabbe and Goyle, "Any dates?"

"I'm going with Astoria" Vincent smiled, a light blush on his cheeks.

"And I'm going with Millicent" Goyle said proudly.

"Daphne agreed to go with me" Theo shrugged, "She isn't interested in anyone, and, well…"

"You didn't ask your crush?" Sirius wondered.

"He already has a date" Theo sighed, "And I don't know him enough, so he's straight for all I know"

"That's a bummer, but, don't worry! I can always ask around! Who is it?" Sirius looked around, and Theo shook his head frantically, "Well, I can make my own investigations. See you later! And I will be joining your trip to France, my dear nephews. Andy has some amazing pranks I can pull off at work. Now, farewell" his face turned serious and menacing again, Harry wanted to face palm himself, and Draco was plainly amused by his brother's retreating godfather.

"I still can't believe he's married to Severus" Draco muttered to Harry, who nodded his agreement. He had already been adopted by the Malfoys by the time they got married, so Sirius couldn't actually get custody of him. He had been amazed at how different both men were, and how they worked so well together if you knew them.

"Just wait until they actually announce it to the world. I think Dumbledore and McGonagall will faint" Harry chuckled.

"Malfoys, we're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Theo called for them. The brothers took their belongings and joined the other Slytherins.

"I can't believe your godfather is so attractive, Black, and is still single. Do you think he would mind someone younger?" Daphne asked. Harry snorted.

"He is not a cradle-snatcher, Greengrass" he replied, "And he is rather taken with someone at the moment, I believe"

Daphne blushed.

"Does that someone reciprocate?" Millicent asked.

"I believe they do… they really do" Harry smiled gently at her, "I'm just happy he's happy"

They took their seats. Usually, Harry and Draco sat together, but Blaise decided to sit with Harry, and Harry rather agreed, and Draco just rolled his eyes, said something about future codependence, and sat with Greg, making Theo sit with Vincent.

* * *

When the Yule Ball came, the entire castle was decorated for the occasion. Massive trees, all the decorations in silver, several mistletoe sets around the Great Hall, the punch bowl, and soft jingles making everything feel as magical as it was, if not more. The Weasley girl had asked Dean Thomas to the Ball, but she kept looking in Harry's direction, which translated in 'trying to make you jealous'. Which, of course, didn't work.

Hadrian Black-Malfoy was too busy dancing with Blaise Zabini, who was twirling him around gracefully, both showing off their impressive dancing skills.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Blaise asked softly when a slow waltz came. Hadrian hummed.

"Of course, Blaise" the green-eyed teen smiled up at him. Blaise easily had a head over him, not to mention he was a bulkier guy. Hadrian wondered his training routine, because, even with his robes, Blaise was _very_ well built, "Are you ready for our trip tomorrow? My parents are excited for you to spend time with us, officially as part of our family"

"It makes me a bit nervous. It is quite different as going as your friend than going as your betrothed" Blaise placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, "But I'm looking forward to it"

"I want a proper kiss" the shorter teen pouted. Blaise chuckled, and, as Harry lifted himself up, he lowered his head to meet him halfway and press their lips together. A throat clearing interrupted them. It was Charles, "Charlie, why are you interrupting me getting my kisses?" Harry glared at him.

"I want to dance with you, little brother, and you have spent the entire night with Blaise here. A pleasure meeting you, by the way, brother-stealer" Charles smirked at seeing how unsure Blaise was with that greeting, "Don't worry, Bill and I won't kill you if you do things right. I will let you dance with my dear Teddy"

"Stop calling me that, Charlie" Theo blushed intensely.

"Wow, since when do you two know each other?"

"Adrian might have mentioned he is single, so I wrote to him, since his brother was coming here for Draco. And, uh, I really didn't expect him to come. So Daphne is with Adrian now, and I came with Charles. My parents are going to negotiate with William after the winter holidays"

"Oh, he will say yes. Never mind that I'm an adult, and I really agree with this relationship" Charlie pecked his cheek, "Still, dance with me, Harry?"

"Sure. Blaise, be a gentleman to Theo"

"Always" Blaise chuckled, and pecked his lips before going to his best friend, "Really, Theo?"

"What? He is handsome, and is so relaxed, and kind… shut up"

* * *

"This is not just to dance, though, dear baby brother" Charlie put up a privacy charm around them, "Sirius and Severus are already in Champagne with Andromeda and Evan, and Sirius asked me to relay his greetings. Also, their relationship will become common knowledge in tomorrow's paper. We will all be in France by that time, or in Portugal or Russia, depending on which friend you ask, so Dumbledore can't pull anything until you all come back. Enough time to plan, right?"

"With time to spare. I would've liked to see how he reacts in real time, but I prefer spending time with family" Harry sighed.

"I think Flitwick might be of help in that aspect" Charlie smiled as he made Harry spin twice, "So, what are your thoughts on Theo and me?"

"I'm glad both of you are happy. Really, we will all likely marry at the same time. What are your thoughts on a triple wedding?"

"A big no. Knowing Draco, Theo, and you, each of you will want your own especial day, and I pretty much prefer seeing all of you alive and not killed by each other" Charlie snorted, and Harry gave out a giggle.

"Draco already has a palette for the wedding. I think he might want to marry before all of us"

"Bill wants him to finish Hogwarts first" Charlie hummed, "Education is important, especially if Draco does want to follow his desires of being a Healer"

"Of course. Oh, and, considering all of our bloods… at least two kids for each couple, right?"

"You need three at least" Charlie scoffed, "Potter, Black, and Zabini. Even Malfoy, just in case. Theo and I for Nott, and maybe Prewett, but that is mostly on Bill, to be honest. I just hope our children aren't born before we finish dealing with Dumbledore and his people"

"That does include your parents, Charles" Harry narrowed his eyes, "What about Ginevra and Ronald?"

"What about them?"

"George and Fred will also take the Prewett name, and they are pretty much on our side. Your other brother and your sister have been really persistent on following Dumbledore's orders. At least Ginevra has been constantly asking me out, and I found a love potion in my drink twice already. If they continue down that path, I'm afraid they won't have much of a future"

Charlie sighed.

"Well, they are already in an age where they can think for themselves. Ultimately, they might be blood, but we don't feel like kin with people that will truly hurt whoever they deem necessary for their own selfish gains" he said, "And we have enough family with you guys"

Harry gave him a smile, and then they joined the table where their friends and intended were.

"So, did you finish your plotting? Honestly, with how sneaky you truly are, I'm surprised all of you were in Gryffindor" Draco was comfortably sitting on Bill's lap, and his redhead was happily giving him the bite-size treacle tarts that he loved. It did help that people were looking at them, green with envy, pretty much, at their love. Dumbledore had tried to approach him and Charlie when they arrived, but they had been in real haste to get to their respective betrothed, and had dodged every attempt.

He watched as Harry, who he considered a little brother since that weird first meeting, sat on Blaise's lap. Charlie kissed Theo, but the blond had more decorum, apparently, because he only sat really close to him, and shared some kisses.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve past midnight" Blaise replied after checking his watch, "Why?"

"Time to leave for Champagne" Harry smiled, "Draco?"

"I'll get Mother and Father" the Malfoy lord and lady were currently dancing to a waltz. Bill went with Draco, and danced close to them, saying it was time to go.

"Well, let's go to our rooms" Harry smirked. The Slytherins, even the ones disguised as Gryffindors, went to the dungeons, and, after saying the password, they went to the Floo. Each of them called 'Rosier Chateau', and, one by one, each started flaring out of a pure marble fireplace, where several people were waiting. One of them was one of Narcissa's older sisters, Andromeda, who had married Evan Rosier, who was also there with their daughters.

Originally, Edward 'Ted' Tonks had tried to woo her, but Rosier had been more successful in that area. The result had been a quick engagement and the most perfect wedding one could have with two weeks of planning and a lot of money. Nearing their first wedding anniversary, Nymphadora Rosier had been born. And, two years later, Elladora Rosier had been born. Both were, naturally, incredibly beautiful young ladies, even if Nymph, as the elder preferred, had more of a goofy and kind of clumsy side to her. Of course, with her being a Metamorphmagus, she could pull a lot more pranks that her parents considered healthy. Elladora was prone to pranks as well, but it took more work if she wanted to pretend to be someone else.

Nymph was the same age as Charlie, and she would've been a year-mate, maybe not housemate, had she attended Hogwarts. However, with the Blacks having their origins in France, and the Rosiers also being from France, they had decided to live there. Given how they were both fluent in French as they were in English, well, it was nor problem. Therefore, both their daughters attended Beauxbatons.

"Welcome, finally! Can you imagine how boring it is to wait for so long with only Sirius as a pranking friend?" Nymph had a big smile, "Besides, I will get married soon, and mère says it is not proper to play pranks as a lady"

"Hey!" Sirius protested from the back of the room, and they could see Severus rolling his eyes at his husband's antics. They weren't in direct eyesight, so they hadn't actually noticed them until Sirius made himself known.

"Of course, some of us don't have any qualms about pranks and propriety" Severus drawled, pointedly looking at Sirius, and then stood to greet them.

"Nymphadora" Andromeda sighed.

"Don't call me that" her eldest daughter pouted.

"Then behave"

"Who is the lucky man?" Harry asked.

"Louis Alexandre Delacroix" Nymph smiled, "He's amazing. You will meet him tomorrow for Yule"

"Good, good, he will have to pass the test, then" Draco grinned with way too many teeth. Then again, everyone was protective of their family, and she was family. Harry, while not directly related to her if not for Lucius and Narcissa adopting him, was equally protective.

"We do have an announcement to make!" Sirius grinned.

"We know you will publish your relationship back in Britain" Harry cocked his eyebrow, wondering if his godfather forgot to tell them something.

"I know you know! But, we're expecting a baby" Sirius smiled like the crazy in love man he was when he looked at Severus, and the Potions Master blushed lightly, but nodded. A thud was heard, and they found Theo had fainted, and Blaise seemed to be in shock.

"I think you broke them" Harry mentioned almost dispassionately, "Congratulations! This is so exciting, we'll get to be the coolest uncles, Draco" the blond was smiling wide, "So, who is carrying the baby?"

"I bet it's Sirius" Bill muttered. Severus chuckled, "What?"

"I am" the Slytherin Head said, "But I appreciate your… bet"

* * *

The next day, Yule, before the celebrations, they met Nymph's betrothed. He was tall, handsome, and every inch the pureblood they had imagined. The only difference between their mental image and the reality of the man was that Alexandre, while composed, wasn't too stuck up about pranks and jokes. Apparently, it had been love at first sight for him when he first met Nymph in Beauxbatons. After spending several years in school with her, it only grew, and she had been really accepting of his advances, so he managed to convince his parents to betroth him to her. The final stages of the negotiations had happened in May, and they were ready to introduce each other formally by November. Meaning, they attended balls together and did everything as if they were married, save from the living together part. At this stage, they were only waiting for the ceremony, and they would be starting their marital bliss.

"I have heard that you are really close to each other, yes?" Alex, as he had given permission to be called, asked Draco and Harry. Both nodded.

"To Nymph as well" Draco had learned the best threatening-calm stare from Severus, and Harry always enjoyed seeing people squirm around when they were given that stare. Except Alex didn't seem fazed about it.

"So, what is your threat?"

"Pretty simple, really" Draco drawled out. Harry smirked.

"You hurt her, and you will regret the day your parents met. Or the day they conceived you, depends on our mood. There won't be a place you will be able to hide. If you aren't aware already, I hold two lordships" Harry continued, making his eyes shine, as Sirius would say, creepily similar to the Killing Curse. It was something he didn't know he could do at first, but when he learned of it, he used it to intimidate. Alex rearranged his sitting position, but the pure panic most people would feel at this point seemed to be merely a slight worry.

"I understand, and I will not try to hide"

"Wonderful, then we are in agreement. So, do you think Bulgaria has a chance to get the cup on the next Quidditch World Cup? Because, personally, I would like England to win. Is France classified yet?" Harry's change in subject momentarily disoriented Alex, but he smiled, understanding the threat was gone, and they were on friendly terms.

"If they win the next two games, against Portugal and Greece respectively, I think we will classify"

* * *

Blaise slowly woke up when he heard a voice calling his name. As soon as he processed Harry was in bed with him, shaking him awake, he jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing? Your family will kill me!" he whispered-screamed.

"They can suck it up. And Sirius know I'm here. I just want to cuddle" Hadrian pouted, and batted his eyelashes at him. Blaise didn't stand a chance, and he readily pulled him closer.

"Severus?"

"Sirius will deal with him if he walks in on us" Hadrian was probably too chirpy to be awake in the middle of the night, but, after basically entangling himself with Blaise, he started relaxing, "I just never thought I'd get the chance to be with you, and that I would get betrothed to someone I didn't love"

"I seriously doubt your parents would've made you unhappy"

"They wouldn't, of course, but marrying and only having companionship is not as desirable as marrying to someone I love. Now, shush, I want to sleep"

Blaise smiled softly at Hadrian. Somehow, his first thoughts of Hadrian being unreachable seemed silly. He was aware that the only reason he had been able to reach him was because Hadrian wanted him to, and he could recall his coldness and the disdain he showed everyone that didn't held any of his interest. But having Hadrian now? He would never let him go. He placed a kiss on the younger wizard's forehead, and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**This just something that sort of came to me. I have a soft spot for Slytherin Harry. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Or: How Harry James Potter became Hadrian Black-Malfoy_

Harry James Potter was aware that he was not loved. After all, what was there of him to be loved? He was a freak. Freaky things happened around him, and even when he swore he hadn't turned his teacher's hair blue, he knew it had been his fault. But she was being mean! Defending Dudley and picking on Harry, when it was clear Dudley was already bullying him.

He also didn't have any friends. No one found him appealing enough to stand up to Dudley and declare themselves Harry's friend.

Harry felt lonely. His only escape was the library, and reading away books of brave people that had so many virtues that everyone loved them (except the bad guys, of course). He wished he was one of those people. He was too small, and too weak, and too ugly, and too much of a freak for anyone to love him so much. Not even his cousin, aunt, and uncle loved him. He briefly wondered why they hadn't gotten rid of him yet, but at least he had a roof over his head… even if it was a cupboard. And food… even if they were the leftovers. Which, considering how much Dudley ate, weren't much, but it was something.

And, as Uncle Vernon always said, it was out of the generosity of their hearts.

Harry closed his book at that thought. Two years ago, he might have still believed they were generous, but he watched the other kids. They always spoke of their family, even aunts and uncles and cousins, as fun people to be with, and that everyone in their family loved each other and didn't hit or threaten each other. So, Harry understood it wasn't normal for everyone to be hated by their aunt and uncle and cousin, and he knew generosity was being kind and giving not only material things to others, but also love, time, smiles and kind words.

His solution was to still do all the chores, but he started raiding the fridge after they were asleep, making sure that everything might look as if Dudley had ate it. He still wasn't able to get too much food, so he was still scrawny, but at least he had a bit of more energy for everything he was forced to do. He learned to not be sassy, because that only brought more bruises, and it got tiring when he had to say he was too clumsy and had fallen whenever the teachers asked him. Though, after the first few weeks, they stopped asking.

What did bother him was that he couldn't use his knowledge, because he had to pretend he was stupid, so he wouldn't get hit for 'cheating off of Dudley'. Which was ironic given how much of an idiot that baby walrus was, but Harry had to hold his tongue and his intelligence.

"Father! I don't want to come here anymore!" that voice got his attention, because it was oddly posh and formal for a kid that seemed to be the same age as him.

"Now, Draco, we are only watching now to see if this could be useful, okay? Do not worry about catching muggle cooties, we have the means to get rid of them" Harry turned to see the man that was accompanying the kid. They were like twins, only the man, his father, had long hair tied back in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck. Contrary to what his uncle said, this man seemed rich, refined, and not a drug-addict or homeless. And, even if his words were formal and stuffy for what Harry was used to, he was able to recognize the warmth and the love when he spoke to his son.

"Why did Mother want us to come?"

"I already told you, she thinks this might help us to understand muggles better" Harry was curious at that word. So, he stood, hugged his book, and approached them. They stared at him, seemingly confused about his sudden approach. He noticed the boy seemed wary, as if he had never seen another boy.

"Good morning. I'm sorry about eavesdropping, but you said a funny word. What is a muggle? And do they have cooties? I have only heard of girls having cooties, but that's what my cousin said and he is not nice, so I don't know if I should believe him" Harry let out almost all at once. The man seemed confused for a moment, and then watched him closely. Harry felt as if he was under a magnifying glass.

"I'm sorry to say that's confidential, young man"

Harry sighed, slightly defeated. It figured even strangers wouldn't answer his questions.

"Well, thank you for your time, sir" he hugged his book tighter to his chest, and walked towards the tree he had been sitting under. He felt the urge to cry, but he didn't want anyone to see him crying. He didn't notice both the man and the boy, Draco, watching him as he opened his book once more and began reading quietly.

* * *

Lucius was… confused. He had never been approached by someone so openly, so curious about something that was so common for him. And the people he knew also never quit pestering him until they got an answer. Not even Draco dropped a subject when he was truly interested. But this boy was… too tame. He also noticed how he had hugged the book tighter to his chest, as if that was a shield. A shield from what?

"Draco, would you like to approach that boy? You can't tell him about magic and what muggle means, but maybe you can ask about what he is reading" Lucius said quietly.

"Do I have to?" he hesitated.

"Would I ever tell you to do something that would hurt you?"

"No" that confidence was one of the prides that Lucius enjoyed, that his son knew that he cared for him, loved him, and wouldn't do anything to endanger him. He watched as Draco waited a few seconds, and then walked to the tree. Lucius then observed what was happening around them. The other kids were playing with balls, or some other toys, but this boy was the only one that was so quiet and so… alone. That was, until Draco approached him. The boy looked up, confused at Draco's presence there.

Lucius then watched that a group of boys were approaching his son and the other boy now, and they seemed to be led by a morbidly overweight blond kid. He looked like a baby walrus. He observed the dynamics unfolding before him, and cast a wandless, discreet charm to eavesdrop on them.

"Hey, you must be new around here" the fat boy started. By his tone, Lucius simply got ready to intervene. Probably a bully.

"Why would you say that?" Draco, as always, wasn't really patient, and he gave a sneer Lucius reckoned his son got from him.

"Because you're talking to the freak"

Lucius bristled at the word. Freak.

"And why would he be a freak?" Draco frowned.

"He turned our teacher's hair blue! And flew to the roof of the building when we were chasing him! He's a freak and he does freakish things!"

"He seems perfectly normal to me, unlike you, you fat baby elephant!" Draco snapped. As soon as the other kid began getting redder and seemed to be forming a punch, Lucius approached them.

"Everything okay here?" he asked, giving his best disdainful look to the fat boy and his goons.

"They were bullying me, sir, the freak and his new freaky friend!" the boy immediately turned to him in what seemed a failed attempt of looking like a victim.

"I would kindly ask you do not call my son a freak. And as my son said, the other boy with him is perfectly normal to me, while your health is worrying"

"You should go" the quiet kid suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Miss Hanks is coming over here, and she loves Dudley. You will only get in trouble if you get involved with me. I'm a bad boy, you see" the boy seemed to be pained to say it, but also sounded as if he thought it was true.

"What is happening here?"

"This man hit me!" the fat boy, Dudley apparently, cried, and had some crocodile tears on his face.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to come with me" the teacher seemed pissed, and looked at the little kid, "I bet Harry here told you Dudley is mean, but you shouldn't believe him, he's a liar"

"I will come with you, along with my son and Harry, if you shut up for a moment and listen to how biased you sound towards the boy with weight problems" Lucius sneered, "And, rest assured, I did not hit that boy. I would never do something so beneath my standing. As it is, I do want to see the principal and ask how this school allows such blatant favoritism and bullying in their institution" the teacher seemed to hesitate at that, and Lucius guessed she recognized he held some sort of importance and authority by the way he had talked, because she didn't say anything else, and took Dudley by the hand.

"Follow me then, sir"

Lucius offered his hand to Draco, who promptly took it, and then his other hand to the other boy, Harry, who narrowed his eyes for a brief moment, and then took it, the book firmly held by his free arm.

The group of five arrived at the principal's office. Draco happily sat on Lucius' lap, and Harry hesitated before sitting beside him. Dudley sat, sniffing in the most fake manner Lucius could imagine, and the teacher started saying what had happened. Which, of course, wasn't what had actually happened.

"Sir?" the principal turned to look at Lucius, and the blond adult was aware the short but built man had already assessed him.

"For starters, I was here because I had an appointment. I always like to be early. My wife, Draco's mother, you see, has been insisting that my son interacts with other children his age, instead of being schooled at home by tutors. She suggested this school, as I believe one of her sisters sent her daughter here long ago. When I arrived, though, this boy, Harry, greeted us politely, and Draco started talking to him, until this other boy here… Dudley, I think you said, called both Harry and my son _freaks_. And your employee here believes a blatant lie, and comes to you and still tell the same lie to your face, in front of me" Lucius somehow managed to look threatening when Draco was adorably angry pouting at them.

The principal cocked an eyebrow at that, and then looked at the teacher.

"Miss Hanks, this is not the first time you seem to favor Dudley over another student, especially Harry. I can't see any bruising on Dudley, or even redness that might suggest he was hit, and this is also not the first time he calls Harry a freak. He was already suspended once because of that" his eyes were severe, "I apologize for the inconvenience, sir, and I will understand if you will decide to not enroll your son in our school, though I am sure he would be a brilliant addition to our classes"

"I must speak to you of another thing. Draco, why don't you go with Harry to the library? I'm sure he can show you some good books for you to read" Draco nodded, took Harry by the hand, and left. Lucius cocked an eyebrow at the teacher, and she left with Dudley.

"What can I help you with?" the principal offered him some water, which Lucius gracefully accepted.

"There was another thing I noticed about Harry, Mr. Falk. He seemed oddly shy, and when my son initially didn't speak, he seemed too resigned and went back to his reading. He was holding the book almost like a shield" the blond was serious. The principal sighed.

"I know, sir. I have noticed it too. I tried looking into it, but most of the teachers seem to be biased towards Dudley and keep saying Harry is a terrible student and a terrible influence. He is the calmest six-year-old I have ever met"

"Six? He looks five at most"

"I tried looking into his family life, but his aunt and uncle also swear he's a troubled child, and that he does weird things. They never tell me what when I ask, but I got some threats when I tried to dig deeper. I only want to do my job" the principal pinched his nose.

"You suspect he's abused at his family's home, then. Lives with aunt and uncle, then?"

"Yes, Dudley's parents. They're cousins. One wouldn't think they were, but… well"

"I see" Lucius tapped his fingers, "Who threatened you?"

"I don't know, but Harry came with mysterious bruises after that. He keeps saying he's clumsy, but… well. Sir… are you thinking of doing something about it?"

"I am. For now, I will take Harry with me. I will make sure you are not harmed or even looked at if they send a missing alert"

"You know that sounds way shadier than what is healthy, right? You're talking of taking a child into your home, and you're a stranger to everyone, even to me"

"Lucius Malfoy. Now we are not strangers, are we, Mr. Falk?"

"Ah. Malfoy" at that, the principal chuckled, and Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Take Harry, then. He's a wizard"

"And you are…?"

"A squib. I have some magic, just not enough to be a wizard. But, this means you can understand Harry better, and you can convince him he is not a freak for doing what he can do. I trust you can use your endless contacts to keep him safe"

"For his sake, I will also keep you safe until his family is in prison, and if you get threats again, a new house will not be an issue, with all the appropriate wards" Lucius smiled with way too many teeth, and Daniel Falk felt bad for anyone that crossed Lord Malfoy.

* * *

"Draco, Harry, it's time to go" Lucius called. Both came.

"Thank you for spending time with me, Draco. Will you come again?"

"I'm afraid we are not returning to this school, Harry, but neither are you" Lucius quickly said, "I got permission to take you to our house for a while, and there you can spend time with Draco if you want. We have a library, and Draco can show you his favorite books as well. What do you think?"

"You spoke to my aunt and uncle?"

"Not to them. The principal gave permission, he will deal with them"

Harry hesitated, but took the hand he was being offered. The limousine that had brought Draco and Lucius here was still parked close by. Harry blinked, hesitated again, but followed both blonds into the massive black limo. He felt terribly out of place in such luxury when he was wearing not much more than his cousin's old rags.

The drive was over two hours long, and Harry was getting nervous. He had never been gone so long. He had chores to do!

His chores were forgotten when he saw the amazing manor they were approaching. He was awed at how beautiful it was, and he was sure Aunt Petunia would be green with envy if she could see this. His awe was shoved into the back of his mind when Draco took his hand again and gave him a tour of the place. Harry was grateful that the blond never let go, because he would've gotten lost otherwise.

"We will have tea in a while, Draco, don't be late" Lucius called, and went to his home office, where he went to the Floo network, and called their family healer, Healer Rothschild, who, minutes later, walked out of the fireplace.

"So, where's my patient? Did Draco break his arm again?" he asked with a soft smile. Lucius sometimes wondered how someone as mild-mannered at Roderick Rothschild ended up being a ruthless Death Eater and the best Healer in the Wizarding World, but he had the impression that he would not like the answer.

"Draco is fine. He made a new friend today, and that friend is the one that worries me. He looks undernourished, is the same age as Draco but looks smaller by at least a year. I also found out his family life is not ideal" Lucius quickly explained.

"Interesting. Why does that worry you so much?"

"He is living with muggles, the bad kind, and he is a wizard. I think the muggles are aware that he is a wizard, and that is the reason why they treat him like that. His cousin calls him a freak"

Roderick's eyes darkened. If there was something he hated, it was children being abused. He gladly killed anyone that had treated a child badly. Lucius explained a bit more of what he had witnessed at the school, and what the principal had said. He invited him for tea, so he could assess how they could help Harry.

"For starters, call Fabian Nott, and tell him to start a file for a lawsuit. This will be easily winnable, and if the muggles are aware that Harry is a wizard, they are perfect candidates for the Kiss, after a wizarding trial. Meanwhile, I will approach Harry and try to get him to tell me as much as we can about his home life, see the extent of the damage. Get your solicitors ready"

* * *

Tea hadn't been awkward. Draco did most of the conversation, but Harry seemed to be a rather attentive listener. Sometimes, he answered when he was directly asked something, and, fortunately, didn't seem to dislike or be wary of Healer Rothschild. Draco told him he was their family healer, and that he was really cool, and he was an amazing adult because he had fun games. That, luckily, opened the door for the Healer to tell them he had brought some games with him. Harry had been quickly interested, though he was obviously holding in his excitement.

During the playtime, he was able to ask a couple of things to Harry, if his family was nice, if he felt comfortable there. The questions were masked much more, and the answers had been rather telling when he said he wished he had a nice dad like Draco had. He also noticed Harry seemed way too Slytherin for someone his age that had never been exposed to that environment. He carefully never said anything outright, about his treatment at home, and he never said anything bad about his family, per se, only he wanted a nice dad. He was an orphan. He mostly kept the closest to a poker face he could, and Healer Rothschild was impressed at how well he could control himself, but also hated that he was able to do it.

Harry started seeing out the window from time to time, and the darker it got outside, the more on edge he seemed. He stopped playing and talking altogether, and just listened to Draco tell him stories about what he thought was a fake sport, Quidditch. Roderick watched, and watched, and then sighed.

"Harry, may I talk to you for a minute? Alone. Can you go with your father for a while, Draco?"

"Am I in trouble? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Harry started rambling as soon as Draco left.

"Harry, you haven't done anything wrong, I promise. I need you to be honest with me, though. Do your aunt and uncle hit you or insult you?"

"I… I never said that"

"That's why I need you to tell me now if they do"

Harry bit his lower lip, and the healer could see his mind going overdrive, probably thinking all the possibilities. He was pleased when he got an answer that showed that Harry had decided he could be trusted.

"Yes. I… they call me freak every day. Dudley broke my leg once. Uncle Vernon broke my arm when I didn't finish my chores"

"No one knows?"

"They didn't want to waste their hard-earned money on a hospital bill for me" Harry said, and there was some bitterness in his voice that, in the healer's opinion, had no place there. Shouldn't have a place there.

"You know that is not normal, right?"

"I do" Harry shrugged, "I noticed it wasn't normal when I heard how the other kids are with their families, even aunts and uncles. But it never changed. No one believes me even when I tell the truth"

"Would you like to stop living with them?"

Harry's eyes shone, and he watched the older man before answering.

"Can you do that?"

"Lucius and I have been friends for years, Harry, and we have more friends that do not agree with the mistreatment of children. And we can help you, even get you a new family that will love you infinitely just because you are yourself. Even with magic, which are the odd things that sometimes happen to you. It's called accidental magic, and it's perfectly normal for wizards like you and me. Yes, Harry, you're a wizard" he smiled when Harry seemed shocked. He took his wand out, and pointed at a book, and then made it float. Harry jumped slightly in surprise, but then approached the floating book with bright, analytical eyes.

"So I'm not a freak?" his voice was weak, almost broken, "I'm not a freak anymore?" he looked at the healer again, who opened his arms, inviting him for a hug that was readily given.

"You never were a freak, Harry, I assure you. You are a wizard, and I bet you will be one of the most powerful wizards in the world when you grow up and after you go to school. We have a magic school. You have shown a lot of accidental magic, from what Lucius told me, and that also means a lot of potential"

Lucius and Draco came in, and Harry then ran to hug Draco, and then looked at Lucius, his eyes bright.

"Thank you!" the older blond returned the hug he received, and he started humming a bit when he felt trembling and his clothes getting wet. Harry was crying, "Thank you so much, sir… thank you…"

"You can call me Lucius, Harry. I assume you don't want to go back to your so-called family?"

"No, please, no!"

* * *

It was after a haircut (Harry had been wary of that part, but Lucius had assured him that they could grow it again quickly if he didn't like it) that they realized the scar they had missed for a week. A lightning stretching on Harry's forehead, which told them that yes, they had Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, living with them. Lucius, however, found this alarming, because he was sure his wife's cousin was his godfather, and he should be looking after him, because he, as a Death Eater, knew the real culprit for Harry's deaths was Peter Pettigrew. That prompted him to call Narcissa, who had been on vacation in France, visiting Andromeda and Evan along with their daughters.

She came after two days, and asked what the urgency was.

"Draco made a friend at that school you suggested, which Draco will not be attending, by the way. His name is Harry" Lucius explained shortly, mainly because Harry and Draco entered running, each with mock wands and throwing mock spells that only gave out sparks when they were said correctly with the right hand movement. With Draco and Harry, that meant a lot of sparks. Harry, both Draco and Lucius were delighted to see, was a fast learner.

"Draco, will you not greet your mother?" Narcissa asked sweetly, and the blond laughed, going to hug her right away. Harry stopped in his tracks, and ran to hide behind Lucius' legs. The blond adult sighed, and looked at him.

"Harry, she is Narcissa, Draco's mother, and my wife. She will not hurt you, I promise" he said softly, crouching to see Harry in the eyes. The younger boy wasn't especially shy around Draco and him anymore, not even with Healer Rothschild, but new adults seemed to worry him.

"If you feel my name is too stuffy, though, you can call me Cissy" the blond woman smiled gently at him, not making any move towards him, in case she scared him. Green eyes glanced at Lucius, but then looked at Draco's mom. Harry started walking towards her, and hesitated in his greeting until she put her hand in front, and he kissed the back of it, just like Lucius had told him one should greet ladies, "Can I hug you?"

Another hesitation, then a nod. Narcissa hugged him gently, and then sent them away because she had grown-up things she had to talk to with Lucius. The boys didn't need more motivation to keep playing, and left running.

"I understand Sirius, your cousin, was names his godfather when he was born?"

"Yes. And do explain everything you're thinking, because we are well aware that he was falsely accused of being a Death Eater and was thrown in Azkaban without a trial" she pursed her lips, and her eyes seemed colder for a while.

Lucius started telling her everything in great detail. The case Nott was helping him put together to sue the muggles, with great help of Harry since he had given permission Healer Rothschild to take memories for the trial. How Harry had come to their home, and how he had changed into a much livelier and happier boy since he had been here. Also his intelligence and his ability to learn.

"I taught him how to greet ladies two days ago, and I have not reviewed any content of spells with him since Wednesday. You have seen the amount of sparks the toy wand was letting out when they came in" Lucius finished.

"Where's your mind at, Luc?" Narcissa asked after he finished, "Get the muggles in Azkaban, get them Kissed hopefully, and where will Harry go?"

"I was thinking of getting your cousin pardoned and that he get a generous compensation for his imprisonment. He has spent nearly eight years in Azkaban without reason. We get him a mind healer for his therapy, and he gets the godson he adores"

"Lucius, I love my cousin, despite his choice of following Dumbledore blindly, but you know people, especially the Ministry with their wounded pride, will question his ability to care for Harry. You know Dumbledore himself will call his guardianship into question, and will probably cite his immaturity at Hogwarts as an argument" the blonde sighed.

"What do you suggest, then, Cissy?" Lucius asked. She smiled.

"Harry and Draco seem to be getting along. You know, they seem to be… brothers"

"For us to adopt him?"

"Blood-adopt him. The Ministry will be easily persuaded, especially if they can see their bond, and considering the Minister is easily persuaded with a hundred galleons to give us custody until the blood-adoption is done. We were all pardoned, too, and got a nice groveling apology, so they do not have any arguments. Dumbledore can be easily dealt with… especially after the trial. You say you believe he placed Harry with the muggles?"

"Roderick has the memory from… from that night. Harry doesn't remember it, but he was able to explore his mind. He was awake during most of the night, since it was cold and he only had a blanket on" Lucius explained, "I don't believe he did, I _know_. And that will help us to discredit whatever argument he has. Severus… Severus knew Lily, they lived close, and I bet he knew her sister as well"

"Are we sure he isn't on Dumbledore's side, though?"

"I will invite him over for dinner" Lucius smiled, "Get him to meet Harry, and see his reaction"

* * *

Severus Snape looked at the letter in his hands. It had barely been three weeks since he had visited Malfoy Manor, but, apparently, his godson missed him and wanted him to meet his new friend. At this point, he wasn't sure what new pet Lucius and Narcissa had gotten the boy. It never crossed his mind it could be another boy, since he knew _all_ of the children Draco ever interacted with, especially the Zabini and Nott scions. However, he decided to pen his acceptance of the invitation, and sent it with Hermes, the beautiful golden eagle Lucius liked to use.

"Ah, Severus! I see Lucius has written to you again. Anything new?"

"My godson has a new friend, apparently. Most likely the puppy he wanted. I am invited to their Manor to meet this new… friend" he drawled. He hated Dumbledore. He thought he would help Lily, even if he helped James as a consequence, but she had been his best friend since before they attended Hogwarts. And he had meant to at least try and get along with James, for her sake, but the war and his own bad choices happened.

"I see, I see. If you have any useful information…"

"You will know, Headmaster" Severus turned around, his robes billowing, and went to his room to change into more casual robes, also higher in quality. He didn't see the need for nice clothes inside the castle because he spent practically all his time brewing, and it would be a shame to ruin them, but he did appreciate nice clothes for social calls. Narcissa also contributed to his most daring clothes (meaning, any piece that wasn't black in his wardrobe).

He lit his Floo, grabbed some powder, and called 'Malfoy Manor'.

Seconds later, he was gracefully walking out of the fireplace in the library Lucius and Narcissa liked to read together, and where they were at the moment, along with a little blond head, and another… black-haired head. He blinked.

"Severus, what a pleasure to see you!" Narcissa gave a kiss on each cheek, and Lucius shook his hand.

"Uncle Severus!" Draco quickly went to hug his legs, and he hugged him back, "Harry, come, he's Uncle Severus, he's my godfather!"

"Godfather?" the new boy cocked his head to the side. Severus really wanted to say he didn't know the kid, because, in truth, he had never actually met him. But the green eyes and the combination of facial features was unmistakable.

"Potter?"

That seemed to put the boy on edge, and, weirdly, he went to hide behind Lucius rather quickly for someone his age.

"Will he take me away?" the boy asked Lucius with those green eyes, and they were so scared that Severus had to stop himself from reassuring the boy. He never could stand to see his best friend's eyes upset.

"No, he isn't. He came here to meet you, Harry"

"But he knows my name"

"Only your last name. I apologize for scaring you. I knew your mother and your father. You resemble they quite a bit"

"My parents?" Harry watched Severus with curious eyes, "Were they drunks?"

Appalled, Severus replied with a quick, and somewhat dry, "No".

"Then you're lying! They were drunks that got themselves killed in a car accident!" Harry burst out, his eyes full of tears, "And they left me with… with… with _them_!" tears were now flowing freely down his face, and, a sob later, he ran out the room. Lucius, shocked, was hot on his heels.

"Harry!"

Lucius finally caught up with him in his room, where Harry was sitting on his bed, tears still rolling down his exercise-flustered cheeks. Lucius approached him and crouched.

"I'm sorry" he sniffled. The blond smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Harry. Tell me, why do you think your parents were drunks?"

"That's what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always said. And they are dead, and they left me with them… they didn't name a godfather that loved me and could take care of me" Harry hiccupped a bit. Lucius frowned.

"Well… do you think they were right when they called you a freak?"

"No" Harry seemed confused for a while. It had taken him a good three weeks to be unhesitant in his answer.

"Then why do you believe what they say about your parents?" the blond questioned. Harry blinked.

"I… I don't know"

"Maybe you feel angry that they left you with them, but Severus truly knew them, and he used to be a close friend of your mother when they were in school. He also told us a bit about her, and also your father, and he said both were really good people. I didn't befriend your mother, but she was the smartest witch in school, too"

"But then… how did they… why did they die?"

"A man killed them, Harry, and he tried to kill you too, but you survived. I don't know who decided to place you with those people, but your godfather…"

"I have a godfather?" Harry blinked, eyes hopeful.

"Yes. He loved you as if you were his own son, Harry, but he was unfairly imprisoned shortly after your parents' death, so he couldn't take care of you. I'm pretty sure he would have spoiled you to death" Lucius smiled softly. Slowly, with more encouraging and soft words, Lucius managed to calm Harry down.

* * *

Back in the library, Draco was frowning at Severus.

"You upset Harry!" for someone that was pretty selfish most of the time, Severus was admired at his godson's sudden burst of anger in behalf of someone else.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. But I did know his parents, and they were good people, Draco. And who are the people he was left with?" Severus tried to calm down his godson before he had a mad Draco in his arms. It never ended well, and he winced as he recalled how his hair had become a blond afro when he had refused to teach him how to brew potions. It had taken him a week to get it undone.

"Lily's sister and her husband" Narcissa intervened.

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Just what has Petunia been telling the boy about her sister?!" he growled. Draco pouted.

"They called him a freak!"

The word echoed in Severus' mind. He remembered his own muggle father using the word for both him and his mother. It gave him a mixture of emotions. Anger, frustration, and sadness. He felt sadness that Harry had had to endure being called freak for something he didn't have any control over, and he was angry that Petunia dared to tell her sister's son such blatant and besmirching lies about his parents.

"Cissy, tell me everything" he requested softly, reaching the conclusion that there was more that the Malfoy marriage wanted to tell him if they clearly invited him when the manor's new inhabitant was in plain sight at his arrival. Narcissa tried to keep all the information apt for Draco's ears, but there was little her son wasn't aware of, so she could actually give a good account of the events, even the ones from before her return to the manor. The only part he seemed especially hesitant was the one with Sirius Black. It was one thing setting him free, and another one entirely how he would deal with everything that had happened, and if he would even be willing to give Lucius and Narcissa custody of his godson. Expressing his concerns, Narcissa had been happy to note Severus was speaking objectively, with real concerns, not with the resentment from their school years.

"I'm proud of you, Sev" she smiled, "You're not letting your hatred of him to rule your mind"

"That is hardly possible when I do not hate him anymore, Narcissa" he hummed.

"You don't?"

"My life is easier when I let go of my hatred, you see" the potions master replied, almost amused, as Lucius came back in with Harry holding his hand. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, sir" Harry's hand tightened around Lucius', and the blond just gave a pointed look at his friend, who, thankfully, was able to translate it into 'say something mean and I kill you'.

"Do not worry, I understand. You are forgiven, Harry. And you can call me Severus" the dark-haired man replied gently, and Harry looked up at Lucius, who gave him a nod, and the boy went to hug Severus.

* * *

Severus then, at Lucius' and Narcissa's requests, and Draco's demands, started monitoring Dumbledore, while still keeping his image, of course. Dumbledore, so far, believed he still hated the four Marauders, even Pettigrew, and he was fine with that. He imagined it would have helped if he did, since Dumbledore obviously seemed to want a down-trodden boy rather than a normal, happy boy. Easier to manipulate. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Snape had learned to see through his act rather quickly.

His findings were interesting. McGonagall knew where the boy had been placed all those years ago. Arabella Fig was supposed to make sure the boy was there. He had made a snide comment about the squib being scared of her own shadow, and wondering if she was still alive since the War.

"Oh, she's indeed alive, dear boy. And she was quite brave, you remember the Order's meetings. Now she's making sure little Harry is safe and sound with his family" the old man was too easy.

"Ah, and you don't suppose 'little Harry' can do without a bodyguard, then? Some especial treatment to such _especial_ boy?" he sneered.

"Now, now, Severus, don't translate your hate of James to the poor boy, you haven't even met him!"

"And you have?" he cocked an eyebrow. Dumbledore nodded vigorously.

"Just two days ago, I visited him. Wonderful boy, Severus, I'm sure he will be a good student" the Headmaster assured. With that, Severus knew everything he needed.

For starters, Dumbledore had never checked on him. Two days ago, he was perfectly aware of Harry and Draco try convincing him to teach them how to fly properly, despite his claims of being utterly useless at it. He had been easier to convince when they then asked to brew a safe and simple potion, since Lucius and Narcissa had gotten both of them new potion kits.

Arabella Fig was also useless at watching a boy, if she hadn't noticed Harry hadn't been living with them for nearly two months now, if he was correct in his numbers. And, if she wasn't useless, and had indeed noticed, then she shouldn't be so trusted by Dumbledore, since she obviously had not told the old man anything.

Third, McGonagall was way too gullible if she truly believed the lies the old goat was bumbling.

"We will have to see when he arrives to the castle, then, and see if this _wonderful_ boy is also good at _all_ the classes" he drawled.

Later that day, he was visiting Lucius and Narcissa. Dumbledore had noticed an increase in his visits, and seemed to worry there was something big being planned, so he urged him to go, and even insisted that he prompt meetings. Severus always had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes.

* * *

After relaying all his findings to the blond couple, they had smiled with way too many teeth, and he decided he was better off teaching the boys new potions under his watchful eye than get even more involved. The least he knew, the least he risked. And he wanted the boys to excel at his class.

Draco and Harry received him beaming, and readily accepted his proposal of brewing, and each got their kit and their beginner book, written by Severus himself, before following him.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa came to the brewing room to find a disaster. Severus seemed amused, though, so it probably was his original intention.

"Mum! Dad! Uncle Severus made our potions explode!"

"It was a prank potion" Severus shrugged at his friends' quizzical looks. Harry was pouting, Draco was complaining about his hair, and the three adults ended up laughing and taking them out for ice cream.

* * *

Severus watched as the _Daily Prophet_ dropped in Dumbledore's hands. Last week, Lucius and Narcissa had given a rather tasteful statement about them finding Harry Potter in one of their outings with Draco, though they hadn't recognized him at first, until Draco had started playing with him and his scar had been showed.

What followed their statement was their scandalized words about their discovery of the boy's living conditions. Lord Nott had the great ability to tell stories, and Severus could say the man should be proud of his work. The Malfoys were nothing but caring parents, and were appalled and shocked that anyone might hurt a child, especially one so nice and polite as Harry Potter. That was another thing, they _never_ put his title of Boy-Who-Lived, which for the Wizarding World would always mean the name came before his titles. Showed them in a more human light.

And then the story, about they wanting to protect a child of magic, so they took the boy to their home, and hoped that he would be protected. Healer Rothschild had been called, which told everyone that they thought of Harry as, at least, a close friend.

Finally, the cherry on top… all the evidence that Healer Rothschild had managed to gather about Harry's great mistreatment (abuse) at the muggles' hands, and the muggles being aware the boy had magic, and that knowledge being the origin of the insults. Until Severus read the second cherry on top. Dumbledore had placed Harry in their care, with the knowledge of McGonagall… and both knew how horrid the muggles were.

"Dumbledore!" he barked, "You said the boy was treated like their own child! What is this?!" he flung his copy of the newspaper to the old man, who was pale, and seemed to be shaking, but in rage, "What other lies have you told? Did you truly check on him?!"

"Severus…"

"Shut up, leave me alone, you old goat! Now allow me, it seems I need to go to my _friends_ and meet the real boy, and offer my services!" Severus was quite proud of himself as he went to the Floo and, throwing some powder, called 'Malfoy Manor'.

He found himself in an empty library, but managed to locate Lucius and Harry in the blond man's home office. He walked there, and knocked.

"Come in"

He did, and found Harry avidly exploring the bookshelves he could reach and read, Lucius watching him with a fond smile.

"Dumbledore lost his mind with today's paper" he replied, "Where are Draco and Narcissa?"

"They went to get some ice cream. Harry and I had an interesting conversation today"

"Oh, really?"

"Luc will officially become my daddy, Uncle Severus!" Harry beamed at him, but continued looking at the books. Severus' surprised dark eyes looked at Lucius, who nodded.

"Narcissa is breaking the news to Draco at the moment"

"That way no one can take him away. Blood-adoption?" Severus sat in an armchair. Lucius gave a curt nod, and then watched Harry still looking at the books, until he grabbed one and took it to Lucius, "What book is that one?"

"Family trees! Dad will show me our family tree" Harry was almost jumping in excitement, even when he sat himself in the other armchair.

"Would you terribly mind brewing the potions, Severus?" Lucius asked at last. Severus blinked.

"At all. It could also help if both Draco and Harry watch how they are made. It isn't something common to see, and they have enough grasp of potions and their ingredients to behave themselves. If that is something they would like, of course" he added, looking at Harry.

"Yes!"

* * *

The following weeks were annoying Severus. Dumbledore kept trying to threaten him to turn him in to the Ministry, since he was refusing to help him to get Harry away from the Malfoys. However, Lucius and Narcissa had much more foresight than that, which gave Severus the opportunity to watch the old man stammer and hesitate when Severus showed him the pardon the Ministry had extended to him barely a month ago. Along with the fact that Sirius Black was now a free man, with a hefty amount of Ministry money in his vaults for reparations, and Healer Rothschild looking after him. Healer Goldstein had also come into the picture. He was a Mind Healer, which was helpful for Sirius' mind.

So, he was pretty much left alone. McGonagall didn't dare chide him, not even look at him disapprovingly, since Severus had snapped and told her that if she had a problem with him, at least he hadn't condemned a child to be abused by muggles. Muggles that were now soulless, but that was irrelevant.

"So much for Lily Evans being your favorite student, and you placed her son with some _animals_" he had drawled, and it had a much stronger effect than any slap.

In the end, he greatly considered he shouldn't be at Hogwarts anymore, but then he thought about what could happen when Draco and Harry started attending, with no one to watch them. So, of course, he stayed.

* * *

The blood-adoption ceremony was simple, by rich pureblood standards, because while Harry had already met the ones attending, he still wasn't one for flashy things. Of course, Narcissa now had a mental mission of planning a ball to make up for all the birthdays he hadn't been able to celebrate properly.

He also met Sirius Black, who explained in detail what happened that night, that he knew of. About Pettigrew being the secret keeper, and how Sirius still felt guilty about insisting he became the secret keeper. Harry had listened, and then had bit his lip. Everyone could see that, depending on what the little boy said next, he would make or break the Black lord.

"You couldn't have known he was a traitor, Siri" Harry had finally said, "And you're here now, and you're still my godfather, right?"

"If that's what you want" Sirius was on the verge of tears. Harry nodded, and hugged him. Later that night, when the children were asleep, Sirius found himself surrounded by people that he had previously hated, and now he couldn't think of where to begin with his gratitude. These people, the 'evil ones', were the ones that got him out of Azkaban, and reunited him with his godson.

"How are you doing with Healer Goldstein?" Narcissa asked, handing him some tea. He looked at her, momentarily lost.

"Good. He's… good. Patient" he took a sip from his tea, and sighed. He always had loved raspberry and lemon tea. And it shocked him a bit more to realize his cousin, someone that he had barely seen in _years_, still remembered that. The warmth he felt was a bit overwhelming. Enough that he felt he would lose all composure soon. He excused himself for a moment, and went to the gardens, because, if his pureblood upbringing ever taught him something, was that no one should see him affected.

He was joined later by who he recognized as Severus, mainly because of his clothes. He had changed quite a bit since their school days. His slight baby face was gone, and the nose was still a bit crooked since he had broken it (and he winced internally at that), but the sullen man he remembered before going to Azkaban seemed so… peaceful, and he didn't seem as burdened as before either.

Sirius thought it was proof of his progress with the Mind Healer that all he could think of was how to apologize to Severus, and that the man was incredibly handsome.

"Your godson, for all he went through, has a really big heart. Ready to love anyone that doesn't hurt him, or plans to hurt him. You should also know that since he came to live here, he's shown a lot of Slytherin tendencies" Severus started, "He knows how to look after himself rather well, even better than Draco and his friends, and they were born in these families"

There was silence, while Sirius thought about his words, and then he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"He trusts you. Don't fuck it up" Severus deadpanned.

"No" Sirius sighed, "I'm trying by all means to never fail him again. I know it's no excuse, but I was young and brash, and I really hadn't left Hogwarts to some extent. I realize how much that cost, and I'm not willing to lose, especially not Harry"

Severus watched the man, and wondered how had it been that the roles had been reversed. Sirius looked downtrodden, burdened, and way older than he really was.

"You don't seem to be doing as well as you claimed with Healer Goldstein"

"I am doing well. At least he says so" Sirius shrugged, "I have my mind back, at any rate. I think it's the guilt, but I've never been good at letting things go"

"Guilt about what?"

"Going into Godric's Hollow and leaving Harry with Hagrid, for him to be taken away… then going after _Pettigrew_" the name had so much vile Severus felt as if there had never been so much hatred in one word, and he wondered just how bitter Sirius really was, "I cannot begin to thank you, Cissy and Lucius enough for what you've done for Harry, never mind for me" his voice was back to a neutral softness.

"We all acted on our own accord, Sirius, you do not owe any of us anything. And your guilt is… understandable, but senseless right now. Harry, the one most affected by the choices you made, has forgiven you. I think it's due time you forgive yourself as well, if you are to be a good godfather to him"

"Never thought I'd be a godfather to a Black-Malfoy-Potter" Sirius muttered, but he had a little smiled, "I'll try"

"Good"

A bit of silence stretched, and Severus stood to make his way back.

"Severus… if I… if I need to talk… could I come to you?" Sirius caught up with him.

"Of course, it will be my pleasure"

"Thank you" Severus would deny Sirius' smile was breathtaking… and he hoped no one decided to look into his mind to find it out.


End file.
